Don't Leave Me
by SymmetricalBeauty
Summary: Arthur wakes up to a cold bed and no Alfred... US/UK pairing, rated T for Slash and character almost-death. Please R&R!


US/UK~Don't leave Me

Arthur woke up to a slight breeze on his face. He slowly sat up in Alfred's bed, grabbing the stars-and-stripes patterned blanket that he kicked off late in the night from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around himself. He shivered slightly, and looked to the other side of the bed, from where Alfred was missing.

That pesky breeze ran across his face again. _Where is that coming from?_ he wondered. Arthur then looked around and noticed that one of the tall windows that circled the room was ajar. "Oh lord...Alfred! What did you do?"

He lept off the bed and went to the window, peering out into the foggy, gray morning. A flutter out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he looked over to see a piece of paper stuck in the corner of the window. As he read the quickly scribbled message, his eyes widened.

_Artie,_

_Please forgive me. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I just can't take it anymore. Everybody hates me, and you are my only friend. I love you more than anything in the world, but I can't risk your friendships with other nations on our relationship. It's so not heroic._

At this point the words started blurring together from what Arthur could only guess was tears.

_You've got to understand. I can't do this. I was powerful for a while, and I was on top of the world. But then my economy started to collapse, and it only went downhill from there._

_ Other countries started talking behind my back, saying "He won't last long," and things like that. it's so nervewracking, hearing that, and I started getting worried. But then you asked me out, and I was the king of the world again. _

Tears ran down Arthur's face as he read the last of the letter.

_Arthur, thank you so much for the happiest months of my life being with you. I love you more than life itself. Goodbye._

_ ~Alfred_

The note fell from Arthur's shaking hand as he grabbed a coat and rushed out the door, his fingers fumbling as he typed America's number into his phone. "C'mon, Al, don't leave me...pick up!"

Arthur ran all the way to his own house, where he knew Alfred would be. It was secluded and out of the way, a place that any normal eye would overlook. Without pause, he jumped the first three steps and kicked down the door. "ALFRED!" he yelled as he searched the living room and kitchen. Then he paused as he heard running water. He ran to the bathroom, where the door was locked, but he could see a faint light coming from the crack underneath it.

"ALFRED DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

he fumbled with the door

it wouldn't open

why won't the goddamn door open

water

trickling from underneath the door

alfred

please

don't leave me

"YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!"

He flung open the door, and gasped sharply at the scene that unfolded before him.

Alfred was slumped on the floor, blood pouring from slashes in his wrists. Arthur knelt down next to the still nation as he grabbed a towel from the sink and tried to staunch the bleeding from the horrendous wounds that Alfred had inflicted upon himself. "Don't leave me..."

Arthur quietly knocked on the door to Alfred's hospital room. A weak "Come in" answered his knock and he pushed the door open. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"How are you feeling?" Arthur walked over and sat in the chair next to America's bed.

"I'm good, I guess..." he sighed. Arthur looked over at him. "What's the matter? You seem down."

"Well, I did just try to-"

Arthur pressed his lips to Alfred's, effectively cutting off the dreaded words he was about to say. When they finally came up for air, he whispered, "Don't...ever...say that...again."

Alfred sighed. "I just really don't have anything to live for anymore."

England secretively pulled a small box out of his pocket, then knelt down. "I can give you something to live for, Alfred..."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Iggy...what...?"

Arthur opened the box. "America, you are the most wonderful person I could ever imagine. I love you more than anything and I want to give you something to live for." He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Alfred F. Jones, will you marry me?"

Alfred looked at the beautiful gold ring nestled inside the box, then looked at Arthur's hopeful face. "Arthur...of course I'll marry you!" Tears ran down both of their faces as Arthur slipped the ring onto America's outstretched hand. Nurses and doctors looked in at the happy couple kissing, their hands tightly interlocked. "Alfred, promise me something..."

America pulled away from him, confusion written across his face. "Anything!"

"Never leave me again."

~FIN

A/N-

This is my first US/UK fanfic! YAY FOR MARIE! This is almost my OTP, I love this ship so much! This story is just a fast oneshot that I came up with. Kinda late for Valentines Day, but oh well. I will be updating The Kishin returned soon, so check that out if you love Soul Eater:) Please R&R!

~Marie3

PS: DOWN WITH frUK!


End file.
